What Were You Like In HighSchool?
by JennyBenny07
Summary: See how your fav. WWE Superstars and Divas deal with being a highschool senior and how they deal with sex, drugs, and maybe even some law breaking? Rated R. Please Review.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** I decided to write fic. On WWE superstars in their last high school year. so sorry if there isn't alot ofupdates. I am a busy gurl.Anyway, please review!

**Note 2:** Okay, I'm ready to post! -deep breath- It's my first time writing a fic like this. I hope you enjoy it! Read and please review!

**Disclaimer:** The wrestlers are © of the WWE, and the odd original character I put in (i.e. another student, a teacher) belong to meI decided to write fic. On WWE superstars in their last high school year. so sorry if there is less updates. Anyway, please review!Okay, I'm ready to post! -deep breath- It's my first time writing a fic like this. I hope you enjoy it! Read and please review!The wrestlers are © of the WWE, and the odd original character I put in (i.e. another student, a teacher) belong to me.

_

* * *

PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW!!" _

The teacher yelled as she hurriedly scribbled on the little pink piece of paper.

" I SAID NOW AMY!" Ms. Hanks barked.

The girl in the back of the room dressed in all black looked up.

'Its Lita. Li-ta ' She responded in a irked voice.

''Well _Li-ta _take your slip and get out of my class.'

Sighing she removed her combat boots off her desk and walked to the front of the class. Grabbing the slip from her teachers hand she smiled.

'Gladly.' Lita coolly said . She walked out of the room and shut the door; rolling her eyes she huffed. Ripping the slip into pieces she walked to the other direction from the office.

'Lunatic' she muttered and went through the exit doors.

* * *

" Hey Ishy Baby!

What's up? Oh N-2-M-J-B in Government class. Like omg!! My parents are out of this weekend and you know what that means!! Party!! Omg, I'll get Mike to get us the 'kool-aid ' wink wink Oh I am so excited now! Anyways, are you trying out for field hockey next week? You best or I'll kick your ass! J/k I luv ya! But anyways have you heard latest gossip on the 'shank'? If not I'll tell you and if you did know, oh well I'll tell you anyways. Well, little ' Miss Skanklicious' fucked Ryan the captain of the boys varsity football team. And Ryan has a girlfriend! And he left her a disgusting hicky on her neck. Have you seen it? Omg, it's so gross! Makes me wanna gag! She might as well fuck everyone else in the gawd damn team. I am so surprise she hasn't gotten knocked up yet or even got any STD's or whatever. But listen Ishy, I've got to the go, the teacher is going to start writing down notes on the bored . I'll talk to you later at lunch! Bye Hun! Love Ya!!

Love,Red! "

" That better not be a note." Mr. Pitt said. " You know my policy on notes. I grab them , read them and post on my website "

The class laughs at teachers comment and resume their note taking.

Following the teachers orders she placed her note into her purse. Turning her head she looked over at Molly who was currently picking at her teeth while looking into her compact. Noticing that she was being watched she looked up. Throwing a dirty look she scoffed and went back to her teeth picking.

'BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG'

"Alright class is over, make sure to do page 36 and show your work. ' Mr. Pitt yelled as the students quickly walked out of class

Trish walks down the halls with happy go lucky smile on her face, greeting her friends. She walks towards her locker, opening her locker placing her books in their and taking out the books for her next class. She slams the locker shut. Turning around she finds herself face to face with her boyfriend of an year and two months.

" Hey." she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek .

"Hey Doll face. How was your day?" he asked; while grabbing her right hand and intertwining their fingers.

" Well, you know just a regular old day."

He nodded in understanding. " Here, I'll walk you to your class."

* * *

" Alright, let's begin. Here in my hand I have the anticipated _pre assigned_ ( groan from the class) couples list. As seniors I expect you all to be mature of this project and if not you'll fail the class, understood?" 

The whole class nob their heads 'yes'.

" Alright. I'll post this list on the bulletin board and you'll go to see it when I call your row. Alright row one, you may go up and look list. While the rest of you open to page 45 and do the vocabulary words." Mrs. Prang told her class.

While waiting for her row to be called Gail started on her vocab. That was until an unsettling voice came arise.

'I hope I don't get a tubby ugly chic. I rather have my wife be a top shape honey with a nice big round--

Hearing this Gail turned around.

'Excuse me?' Gail asked utterly offended.

'What did you fart?' John asked stupidly.

'You are one vulgar, disgusting boy. How dare you talk about women in such a way. '

'What are you talking about?'

'Don't play the innocent, I heard every word you said. ' Gail retorted in a disgusted face.

'Really? And what did I _say _exactly?' John challenged.

'Tubby girls and big round-- '

'Big round what, Ms. Kim? Do finish your sentence.' Mrs. Prang asked with pursed lips.

If possible Gail turned brighter then a tomato. The whole class began laughing lead by John.

Once the Mrs. Prang left Gail turned to John.

'John Cena, if I wasn't in class I would … I would.'

'What slap me?' John asked with a false hurt look on his face.

'Row 4. Your up.'

Gail stood up along with the rest of her row and went to the bulletin board.

Rick E. Missy T.

Jen S. Jake S.

Marina S. Rupert G.

Dan H. Veronica M.

Hilary D. Erin A

'Oh my goodness. No.' Gail muttered with a hand over her mouth.

'Gail K. John C.

Feeling some arms wrapping around her waist she felt a chin on her shoulder. She didn't move since she was frozen with the thought of working with that jerk..

'Well honey it looks like it's you and me baby.'

Gail rolled her eyes and removed his arm from around her waist. She turned around to look at him with her hands on her hips.

" Cena, don't even start with me. Don't even. As much as I hate it we HAVE to work together."

" As much as you hate it?!?! How do you think I feel!? I was expecting to get some sweet honey not some bookworm. "

" Listen, let's just work this together and get this done. It's worth half of our grade and obviously you need this grade if you want to continue you play football. "

" Whatever Kim. You just do all the work and I'll just stand here and look sexy."

Gail rolled her eyes and turned around walking back to her seat to continue doing her assignment. John shrugged his shoulder and went to talk to one of his football buddies.

* * *

" Finally lunch!" Stephanie sigh. 

Stephanie sat in her usual seat, between Trish and Nidia. She took out a water bottle of her bag, opening the cap and taking a sip.

" Hey there sexy mamas !" Nidia shouted taking her seat next to Stephanie.

" Hey Nid.." Trish replied.

" Where are the guys at?!" Nidia asked.

" Oh, you know in waiting in the lunch line talking about who has the biggest---"

" Don't even say it Red!" Stacy said.

" Pizza.. Talking about who has the biggest slice of pizza"

Christy said while talking her seat next to Victoria.

" So, Nid, are you still going out with Eddie?" Victoria asked.

" Yup, 6 months and counting.."

The guys finally came and sat in their usual seats. Christy leans in and starts kissing her boyfriend before he even got a chance to sit right.

" Gawd, get a room!!" Billy spoke up for the rest of the group.

Christy and Randy finally broke the kiss. Christy wiped her lips before eating lunch. The group ate their lunch while talking about the latest gossip.

" I just can't believe that she does all those guys!? She's such a slut!" Stephanie shouted.

" I know! But I can't believe Ryan would actually cheat on Ashley… especially with.. With.. With.. Her." Gail added.

" What do guys see in her anyways?! I mean she isn't nothing but trailer trash." Lillian said in questionable way.

" Well, they see nothing but an easy nasty ass hoe! " Christian respond.

" Yeah exactly. Nasty ass hoe. Why would you do her if she's so freaking nasty?!?" Dawn asked.

Everyone sat their quite waiting for one of the guys to answer the question. But no one seems to know the answer . Paul London decided to break the silence and spoke up.

" So, Torrie when you are you going to convince your parents to let go out with Rey?" Paul asked.

" I don't know if I can. They think of him as gangster or person that deal with drugs and break the laws. They will never let me date him." Torrie responded .

" Well, look at the bright side you'll be turning 18 in like what 2 week. Once you 18 you'll be able to do whatever the hell you want. You'll be legal and they can't tell you what to do anymore. So, that means you'll be going to clubbing, parties and you'll be able to date Rey.." Jackie hinted.

" Oh speaking of parties!!" Christy yelled. " I will be having a party this weekend. My parents will be out of town, I'll have the house to myself."

" Oh hell yes!" Shawn shouted.

" Are there going to be _' kool-aid'_? Chris asked.

Christy leaned in the table to get a better look at Chris. " Oh Benoit trust me. Their will be tons of _' kool-aid'_'. Mike will bring them for us."

" Nice.."

" So, all you guys are coming right?!"

" Right" the rest table answered.

" Hella Yeah!" Christy yelled.

(Alright, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, you guys didnt get to confused with the different parts but its was just alittle intro. The next chapter is the party chapter.. I already have written out and it's quite hot. I will post that up once I get a decent amount of reviews. So go on now..review! lol.. Til' next time this is Jenny saying." See ya!".)


	2. PaRtY!

**Author's Note:** I decided to write fic. On WWE superstars in their last high school year. so sorry if there is less updates. Anyway, please review!

**Note 2: **Okay, I'm ready to post! -deep breath- It's my first time writing a fic like this. I hope you enjoy it! Read and please review!

**Disclaimer: **The wrestlers are © of the WWE, drinks and the odd original character I put in (i.e. another student like Joe and Mike, teachers) belong to me.

( Before you go ahead and read, I would like to thank everyone who left me a awesome reviews. And they are..Viper-sa ,Kristen,Rockslilsexgoddess680. For some reason of of your reviews show up on ths site but I did get the email or I didn't get the review and it was posted on the site.Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Now go head and read.. don't forget to Review!)

--------------------------------------

" _TO THE WINDOWWWWWWWWWWW TO THE WALLLLLLLL TIL SWEAT FALLS DOWN MY BALLS ALL THESE BIT---!!"._

The music played loud of Christy's backyard of her private home. All the guys surround the deck watching the girls dancing with each other in most seductive sexual way. Paul London and Christian drool over the display that Dawn and Jackie were showing. Dawn stood right be hide while Jackie started pressing up against her shaking her ass. _" NOW BACK BACK IT UP BACK BACK IT UP BACK BACK IT UP OH BACK UP NOW STOP THEN WIGGY WITH YA! STOP OH THEN WIGGY WITH IT YA! STOP OH THEN WIGGY WIGGY WITH IT!"_ Nidia and Victoria got in center of deck following the commands of the song causing the guys to focus their attention to them. Victoria wrapped her arm around Nidia's waist while Nidia grabbed her hands while they put their legs between each other and start to grind .

" This is the shit!!" Paul whispered.

" Hell yeah! I didn't know Nidia could shake her ass like that.." Christian replied while watching Nidia dance with Victoria.

" And Victoria.. Damn baby don't stop!" Billy Kidman added.

Chris watched intensely getting quite turned on by Trish … especially the way she's dancing with Torrie._" Damn, keep that up baby, I might just grab you and do --"_ He thoughts get interrupted by male voices.

"Hey man have you seen Christy?!" Randy asked.

Chris turns his attention to Randy. " She's up there." he points to Christy . Who is on the top step of the deck dancing with Ivory.

" Oh shit man.. I'll talk-- talk to you later.."

Randy quickly runs to Christy and watched her dance. The song fades and the girls stop dancing suddenly the " Magic Stick" by 50 cent ft. LiL Kim and all the girls start singing loudly.

" _I GOT THE MAGIC STICK I DUNNO IF HIT , I COULD TWICE I HIT THE BADEST CHICK, SHORTY DON'T BLIEVE ME COME WITH ME TONIGHT.. AND I'LL SHOW YOU MAGIC.. ( WHAT WHAT) MAGIC..I GOT THE MAGIC STICK"_

They grab the guys and began dancing. Trish wrapped her arms around Chris neck brings her lips to his ear and being singing the song softy and sexually to him._ " I got the magic stick. I dunno if lick once I could lick twice, I am the badest chick, shortly don't believe me come with me tonight." _She looked back at him giving a seductive look before turning around and pressing herself up against him. The single girls are huddle into group dancing with each other while the single guys watch them. And the couples dance with each other in sexually seductive way.

" Want a drink?" Randy whispered into Christy ear.

" Yeah.." Christy replied.

Randy and Christy hand in hand walk trough the crowd and make their way down the deck. Randy grabs bottle of Mikes Hard Lemonade opened it and handed it to Christy. Christy took a sip of the drink and handed it back to Randy. She then took the bottle back to from Randy and took yet another sip of the drink. She watched all the couples dancing together and single girls dancing among themselves. The she felt a tap on her shoulder. Christy turned around to find Stephanie with a smile on her face.

" Hey, sorry I'm late. Daddy kept asking me all these questions and well… you know how it is."

" It's cool. I'm just glad you're here!" Christy replied and linking arms with Stephanie.

" Did I miss anything?" She asked. Looking at Christy taking the sip of Mikes Hard Lemonade.

" You missed the best dance that the guys would have received but no worries I'm sure their will be plenty of dances to come.." Christy replied taking another sip of the drink.

Mike walks up to them with a sly smile on his face. " Well, looks like the princess has made it."

" Looks like I have.."

" Well is daddy's little girl going to have a drink?" Mike asked waving a bottle of Bud Light in front of her face.

" No, thanks."

" Oh come on! It's light, you won't get fat with this!" Mike responded still waving the bottle in front of her face.

" No it's okay."

" Come on!"

" Hey Mike! Back off! If she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to. Okay? If she isn't ready to drink then she isn't ready." Christy yelled defending Stephanie.

Mike rolled his eyes and takes a huge jug of the bottle. " Fine.. Sorry."

" It's okay but do me a favor. Start up the bonfire." Christy asked.

" Alright.. Excuse me." Mike said.

Mike walks around Stephanie and Christy and starts to build up the bonfire. Stephanie looked at her toes, trying not to make eye contact with Christy or anyone.

" Hun, what's wrong?" Christy asked in a concern matter.

" Nothing.."

Christy turns Stephanie around so she could make eye contact with her.

" No, no.. tell me. What's the matter hun?" She asked once again.

" It's just… it's just… I don't think I belong here. I mean I don't drink nor do I dance like you guys do. Hell, I can't even dance." Stephanie sighed.

" Steph, you do belong here. Your our friend and your one of my best friends. And no party wouldn't be party without one of my best friends here. And it doesn't matter if you don't drink or can't dance. We are here to have fun. Okay?"

Stephanie nodded.

" Okay.. Now let's go have some fun!"

Christy links arms with Stephanie and they walk back up to the deck.

" Look whose here!" Christy announced.

The girls all welcome her with giving her hug. Maven turns up the volume high to stereo and the whole group began to dance. Stephanie stood aside and watched everyone dance until Kurt walked up to her.

" Would you like to dance?" Kurt asked.

" No, thanks anyways."

" Why not?"

" I don't know how to dance."

" Oh come on."

Kurt grabbed her hand and took her to the middle of the deck. He gets behide her and wrapped his arms around her waist." Just follow the beat to the song". He put his hands on her hips; moving her along with him. Stephanie intense up, feeling Kurt's hips pressing up against her back moving to the rhythm of the song. Kurt moved his hands up and down her hips. He can feel her body intense up; he grabs her hand and kiss her palm . " Just relax.. " Stephanie then slowly relaxed leading her body on to Kurt's body moving her body in such away that he never knew she could…..

The whole gang sat around the bonfire talking , drinking and listening to music. Renee lowered the stereo down and got the groups attention.

" Why don't we have a little fun?"

" What kind of fun are you talking about here? Cause you French guys come up with some freaky sh--" Before finishing Ivory got caught off ..

" Why don't we play the tradition game of… spin-the- bottle"

" Oh that sounds like a fun idea!" Christy's yelled jumping out of Randy's lap.

" Okay, everyone gather around.." Dawn announced holding a empty bottle of vodka

Everyone sat around in circle on the grass. Jericho is shocked that Trish is actually going to play along in this childish game. He quickly sat next to her and looked at her with a upset look in his face. Trish just slightly smiled and with a sweet gesture remark she said.." Oh come, it's just a game sweetie. "

Jericho couldn't say no to her, so he decided to play as well." Alright so who spins first?" Jericho asked..

" I will since it was my idea.." Rene replied.

Rene spins the bottle of vodka and patiently waits for it to spin and hopefully land on Torrie Wilson… The bottle spins and spins until it finally lands on…………

" _YES!" _he thinks to him himself.

" Looks like it's me. Hold on a sec. Though." Torrie takes gross strawberry lip gloss out of her butt pocket and applies it on her lips.

" Okay ready.."

Rene licks his lips as he leans in closer to Torrie's lips. Their lips touch.. Even though the kiss lasted a few seconds, it felt like it hours that he has been kissing her… They finally break the kiss. Renee leads back licks his lips, getting one last taste of her lip gloss.

" My turn.."

Torrie grabs the bottle and spins it. And it lands on Stephanie.. Torrie takes the bottle and spins it again but Stephanie stops the spin and looks at Torrie with sly smile.

"No, it landed on me. So you have to kiss me."

Torrie knew Stephanie was drunk and that she didn't know anything that was going on but it wouldn't be the first time that she kissed a girl. So Torrie leaned in closer and planted and sweet quick kiss on Stephanie lips. The guys cheered as they the girls kissed but then booed when they stopped. Stephanie grabs the bottle.

" Okay my turn!" She yelled spinning the bottle.

The bottle lands on Jericho. Stephanie licks her lips and leans closer so Chris could plant the kiss. Chris couldn't just push Stephanie way, due to the fact that the bottle landed on him. He quickly gave her the kiss and immediately wiped his lips off. He quickly grabs the bottle and spins it. It landed on Trish.

Trish who sits across from him gives him a innocent smile. Chris and Trish lean closer to each other. Chris puts a blonde lock behide her ear and cups her cheek. She smiled as they leaned in closer and kissed. A few minutes pass and the broke the kiss. They smile at each other and sat back at their original places. They stare into each other eyes for moment.

" Any day now Trish!" Dawn yelled.

Trish snaps back to reality,

" Stacy, why won't you go for me. Chris and I have to take care of something."

Trish and Chris got up and walked out of the circle hand in hand walking up the deck steps.

" WOOOOOOOO" the group wooed. As they watched the couple step into the house.

" DON'T FORGET TO USE A COMDON!" Rob yelled.

The group laughed at the comment but then focus their attention back on the game.

" Well, I guess I'll go." Stacy sighed.

She grabs the bottle and spins it. It spins for few moments and finally stops. Cena licked his lips and leaned in closer to Stacy. Stacy covered her mouth over his, slipping her tongue into his mouth. John slips his tongue into her mouth allowing himself to taste every sweet kiss that he received .

The groups continue to watch Stacy and Cena make out; they wouldn't stop kissing. So, they finally to decided to leave the two alone and head back up in deck grabbing a couple of beer along the way… Expect Gail. She stood their across the bonfire watching intensely Stacy and John Cena alittle make out session.

" _I can't believe Stacy is making out with such conceited son of a.. gawd. Why does he like Stacy? What does he see in her? Wait.. What am I saying?!? I don't like Cena. I can't like Cena. He's nothing much a conceited dumb minded jock, who has nothing good in his life but working at Burger King… but his body. Those beautiful strong arms and that tight abs.. Damn! Okay! STOP IT GAIL STOP IT!!" _she thought.

She continues to watch them as the kiss becomes deeper and deeper.

" _Stacy, is one lucky bitch! Wait what?! Damn, I need to stop drinking this beer cause it's fucking with my head." _She thought once again to herself.

Gail drops her bottle of beer to the ground and walks back to deck with the rest of her friends.

" Great party Red.." Stephanie whisper into her ear with a bottle of beer in her hand.

" Thanks Steph but don't you think you had enough beer."

"HELL NO!" Stephanie yelled.

"… Okay" Christy replied shrugging her shoulder. Walking back to dance with Randy.

Stephanie steps up in the middle of the deck and begins to dance. The group stop whatever they were doing and stare at Stephanie, who is now stripping off her clothes. Christian grabs the video camera and starts video taping the strip tease.

" Do you think you should be doing this man?" Joe asked.

" Hell yeah I should. When will you ever see the little miss rich billion dollar daddy's little girl princess do a strip tease?" Christian asked while filming.

" Yeah but I don't know man.."

" Hey Joe, light it up man. Just sit back and enjoy the view." Christian replied.

Joe rolled his eyes and just turned around, heading straight to the cooler to find some beer. Opening the beer can he felt someones arms wrap around his waist. He turned around and smiled. " Hey there sexy". He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek..

" How about you put that beer down and we go somewhere more comfortable?" She said seductively.

He smiled.

" Your wish is my command."

Joe drops his beer down to the ground and quickly wraps his arm around Ivory's waist. They make their way up the deck stairs. Everyone watched them smiling from ear to ear knowing what they are about to do when they enter the house.

Christian continues to film Stephanie who is now down to her bra and panties when suddenly " I'm Slave 4 U" plays on the stereo. Stephanie walks up to Christian giving him a sedative look. She turns her back towards him and starts to press herself against him. Christian quickly gives the video camera to Paul Landon and sinks into the chair letting himself enjoy the free lap dance. Christian bring his hand up and brings it towards Stephanie's ass until' his hand got slap.

' Nah Uh.. No touch." Stephanie said.

Christian smiles .

' Hey Christy' he yelled.

Christy turns around and focus her attention to Christian. " What's up?"

" Great party!"

Christy smiled back at Christian and then focused her attention back to Randy. Christian turns his attention back to lap dance. Enjoying his view while Paul London is still filming it. None really notices that Paul is filming it cause they are to focus in their own make-out session or great conversation. Stephanie grabs Christian's hand and pulls him up. Stephanie walks him to into house, along with Paul who is following then around. They enter into the guest bedroom and Paul closed the door from behide. A brunette girl opens the door the slightly and quietly ; steps in and closes the door shut behide her.

(Who's the brunette girl? What's going to happen in bedroom? Gail likes Cena? Does Cena feel the same? Stacy and Cena? Please leave reviews. I like reviews! Next chapter will be posted next week.. Now go on review!)


End file.
